


A Flaming Couple

by HailSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Close brotherly relationship, F/F, LATER, M/M, There will be sex, heh, later on, not fontcest, skelepreg, that's another story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grillby and Sans have been married for 5 years. It's not until lately that Sans has started having nightmares. Even worse, so has Grillby. </p><p>AKA:</p><p>Basically I wanted more Grillby/Sans, so I made some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grillby was late

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much it's Grillby/Sans ideas. I really wanted some, including skelepreg, so that will happen same time Frisk falls down. For now I'm setting it all up.
> 
> Papyrus and Sans are just really close, Sans because he knows his father is gone, and Papyrus because hey it's his brother. Grillby is close to Papyrus too, and in this universe helps teach little Papyrus-then older Papyrus-how to cook.
> 
> I posted these on sassyhail.tumblr.com so yeah.

When Grillby often looked at Papyrus, he didn’t see the lanky skeleton he had become. Instead, he often saw a tiny tot in too big boots, cackling as he waddled quickly away from a chasing sans. He saw a child that cried easily when he found out that flowers died in winter, and laughed just as easily when sans lifted him in the air.

Honestly, Grillby never really figured Papyrus would grow up, at least in his eyes…and sans’.

Grillby had gotten home late. It was storming out, snow storming that is,with loud thunder and hail smacking their windows. How he had gotten home right before it was a miracle, but he had done it. The lights were out, meaning both brothers had gone to bed. It still felt a bit odd to consider the house as his home now, as he and sans had been married only for a few months.

Grillby stretched, hanging his coat on the hook marked with a drawing of a bright orange flame and “GRILLBYS ONLY” on it. He kept his shoes down here tonight; no way he was going to make it into the bar tomorrow.

He sighed, his sparks dulling slightly as he made his way to his and sans’ room.

What he saw made his whole being warm…well warmer.

Papyrus, who was now a good head and shoulders above his brother, was curled up with sans on the bed. Sans, wearing his fluffy sleep pants, was snoring away with his face smushed against Paps’ neck, while Paps sniffled slightly in his sleep.

Either a bad dream, or the storm did it, but either way Grillby snuck a quick picture, ‘aww'ed about it for a good five minutes, before gathering his sleep pants and heading to change.

Grillby hung up his clothes in the closet, before sliding behind sans in the bed. He sighed, and curled up, before wrapping his arm gingerly around sans’ ribs.

Sans grumbled something, rotating his head sleepily to his husband. “hey. How’s it going?”

Grillby chuckled, then motioned at Papyrus. “It was a nice night, however it seems Papyrus had a tough time?”

sans sighed before cuddling closer, making sure to keep his hand drumming a rhythm on Paps’ back. “eh, he got concerned about you because it started to snow, then nearly burst into tears because you were late…”

sans sighed. “then he DID burst into tears. It’s been a night.”

Grillby nuzzled the back of sans’ head. “Sorry love, wish I’d been here sooner.”

sans made a humming noise, before rolling his head back at Grillby. “you took a picture of us didn’t you.”

“It’s going right next to the picture of you two cooking spaghetti together. Adorable.”

Grillby chuckled, muffling it into the pillow so as not to awaken Papyrus.  
Sans groaned, before looking back at Paps, sighing. “well, glad you’re back anyway. Hope it wasn’t too wet for you.”

Grillby huffed slightly, before answering “It wasn’t as…*sigh* 'ice’ as I thought.”

He could imagine the stars in sans’ eyes as his husband tried to muffle his laughter. “oh asgore that was a nice one, grillbz! Remind me of it tomorrow, I wanna see paps’ face!”

Grillby nodded sleepily, his edging of his fire dimming slightly to a dull light. “Mm of course love. Night.”

“night…”


	2. Monstergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans didn't show up to school, which makes Grillby sad.
> 
> Sans has a new baby brother, which makes them BOTH happy!
> 
> Sans wants to marry Grillby, which makes his father laugh.
> 
> Just happy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just happy babies yes.

Grillby's birthday was last week. He was now a whole 6 years old, making him a year older than his best friend sans! He'd ran into the classroom to inform him of this, because it was important to know, but sans wasn't there today! He whined slightly, before flopping into a beanbag chair and letting out a smoke puff.

The teacher, Mrs. Gol, swept over to him. The others were busy playing with some tiny balls. “Grillby, what's wrong hon?”

Grillby whined. He had his new 'birthday suit' on, and he knew he wouldn't ever wear it again and sans wouldn't get to see it and it wasn't fair! “sans isn't here! That's no fair. I wanted to tell him I got older.”

Mrs. Gol covered her mouth with a small chuckle. “Well, his father took him to meet his brother, remember?”

Grillby's flames shot up. That's right! Sans had been boasting about being a big brother, and had excitedly told Grillby he'd be allowed to bring the baby here at least once so his class could meet 'the best baby of all!'. Grillby was excited now. “Oh cool! So is he gonna bring him tomorrow?” Tomorrow was show and tell, and sans had thought it'd be funny to bring his baby brother in as his show and tell.

Mrs. Gol made a humming sound, smoothing her skirt down. “I'm unsure. His father might keep the baby home for a while, or even sans home for a bit, but they might bring him by?”

Oh. That didn't sound like fun at all. Sans wouldn't get to play with him? Aww...Grillby wanted to play with the baby too.

Mrs. Gol chuckled and patted Grillby's head. “Well, we'll see them tomorrow won't we?”

Yeah, fine...

The next day, Grillby had managed to convince his mother to let him wear his suit again (“sans didn't get to see, Mama!” “Oh! Haha he didn't? Oh dear, well let's make sure he does hmm?” “YES!”) and had busted into the class along with the other children. He put his backpack up, and looked around for sans. No go.

Grillby pulled out his box of cool rocks. One was bright orange like him, one made him think of sans, and one was smooth and shiny!

Mrs. Gol called them up one by one. Alphys brought in some comic book (manga?) and had spent a good 10 minutes, not stuttering, arguing with no one about how the sequel was the WORST THING EVER, even vegetables!

Grillby wouldn't know. He liked vegetables.

Undyne cackled as she showed off her new way of making spears. They were funky looking, but Alphys had cheered her on.

Kara showed off her way of balancing on her tail, Jak had two coconuts (which he wasn't even sure where he got them), and Manni had a new picture book from the garbage. They all liked it, and had told Manni so. They blushed, and quickly gooped off back to their chair.  
Before Mrs. Gol could call up anyone else, the door opened. Everyone turned to see who it was. Last time anyone came through the door during class (which wasn't really a class, as Mrs. Gol said they'd do more class things in 1st grade), it was the principal having come to read to them! It was pretty fun!

Grillby's flames shot up and he felt them lighten up. It was sans! Well, sans and Mr. Gaster, and a bundle?

Gaster's empty hand came up and started to sign. “Hello, Mrs. Gol. I was informed it was show and tell for sans?”

Mrs. Gol smiled as sans waved wildly at Grillby, who shook his box at sans. He whispered loudly, “I got my rocks!”

sans whispered back, “i got my brother!”

He turned back to his dad, who had made a bit of small talk with the teacher, yanking on his doctor robe. “dad, dad gimme! Please please?”

Gaster chuckled, a dark rough thing that was also pleasing. He bent down, getting a chair for sans to sit in. “Remember how to hold him, okay?”

sans made grabby hands at the bundle. “yeah dad, come on!”

Gaster adjusted the now known baby in sans' lap, and backed up, just making sure he wouldn't drop him. Sans cleared his throat and pulled the blanket back a bit. A babybones was sitting in the blanket, his tiny face scrunched up before smoothing out when sans let him grab his finger.

“this is my new babybones brother! His name is Papyrus and I get to watch him and play with him!” The baby made a sneezing noise, startling sans, before the baby made tiny whining noises. “aww there there Paps!”

He patted Papyrus' back, while Gaster tried to gently take the baby so he could do whatever it was adults do with babies. Grillby didn't know. 

Eventually sans gave up the whining baby to his dad, who patted his back and held him close. Sans shrugged. “well when he gets older, I get to play with him, and take him places! Then he can come to class with me!”

sans got off the chair and quickly made his way to the empty chair next to Grillby. They smiled at each other. “i like your suit! didja see my bro? He's so cool!”

Grillby nodded. “Thanks sans! I did! Maybe he'll play with us later?” sans grinned wider, nodding faster.

Grillby went up, showed off his rocks (he gave the one that made him think of sans to him, which made the skeleton giggle), and soon it was time for them to just play around. 

Somehow sans had convinced his father to stick around with the baby, with the promise they wouldn't shake the tiny skeleton around. Soon he and Grillby had gotten ahold of the playhouse (which was hard, because Alphys and Undyne liked to use it to play Anime, but they were engrossed in Alphys' book), and sans had Papyrus wrapped up and tied to his chest so the baby wouldn't wiggle free. He and Grillby were having a fake discussion about how Grillby's restaurant was doing-because Grillby wanted to be a famous cook!-and how sans' day was with the baby.

Grillby clunked the plates together, giving sans a piece of fake pie and sat on the tiny chair. “This is fun! You should bring your brother by more.” sans grinned and nodded, Gaster who was listening outside the playhouse on a tiny chair snorted into his hand.

Grillby's flame flared. “Hey! When we grow up, we should have a house together!”

sans gasped and nodded. “yeah yeah! You can have your awesome restaurant with uh, with people in fun suits! And we can have a biiiig house!” sans patted Papyrus' back. “can my cool bro come with us? He's tiny.”

Grillby hummed. “Won't he stay with your daddy?”

sans shrugged. “can my daddy come with us?”

Grillby nodded as Gaster burst into silent laughter. “Yeah! Then we can get married and have a baby too.”

Gaster choked on his breath. Well that escalated quickly.


	3. Alone TIme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't get much alone time together...  
> but when they do, they try to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales* This is mega NSFW, including sensual touching, and an ectovag (aka sans with a vagina). Why? Future skelepreg reasons  
> Does this need to be here? Nah he could be pregnant through a whole different, soul way, but I like this route, eat me.
> 
> You don't HAVE to read this for it to match with the rest of the story. However, key notes: sans and Papyrus are asexual, sans being sex positive (he likes sex, but doesn't always have an interest in it) and Papyrus totally sex negative (he doesn't like the mess of it, and it's just something he'd not enjoy). Grillby has low...testosterone? I guess that'd be it, but either way he just doesn't get into sex too easily (even though he likes having sex)  
> Um. I think that'd be it. Yeah.

They didn't get much...'alone' time. Whether it be from sans' disinterest (“skeletons don't need sex, Grillby, you know?”) or Grillby's low ability, it didn't matter. Sometimes sans was up for it.

Grillby would take him apart, inch by inch, not much caring about himself as he brought sans to a stuttering, panting mess beneath him. Sometimes Grillby was up for it.

Sans liked to just touch. And oh, those fingers knew where to go and dip and squeeze around and...

Well anyway. Sometimes they didn't feel up to it at all and just sat on the couch, sans reading his pun book while Grillby ticked off things on the crossword, Papyrus loudly singing as he cooked.

But sometimes?

Sometimes things would just align~

Papyrus was out for the night, having been invited by Undyne to a sleepover with her and Alphys. Grillby hadn't even known he was turned on until sans had scrambled into Grillby's lap, pressing his teeth into his husband's neck and well.

Haaah.

Now, Grillby had sans laid out on their bed, panting and blushing blue. They'd already removed their clothing, so sans was-heh-bare bones while Grillby lit up the room. Grillby laced their hands together, pressing their mouths together as sans bucked under him.

“mm, grillz, come on, please just-!” sans had a high-pitched whine as Grillby's hand wrapped around one rib, heating up and making the glow in sans' chest brighter.

Grillby chuckled. “What, touch you? I am though!” He huffed a laugh, smoke coming out. 

Sans wriggled around, careful that he didn't yank hard and break the rib being stroked by Grillby. “y-you know what I mean you, ugh, come on.” he flexed his pelvis into Grillby's, making the flame elemental's flames crackle and burst.

Before he knew it, they were rocking against each other, moaning and panting. Sans was beautiful under him, tongue hanging out with tiny hearts as pupils. Grillby groaned as he kissed and licked into sans' mouth. “You're so beautiful sans~”

sans blushed and stuttered a bit, before mumbling “you too...?” Grillby chuckled. Sans never did do well with compliments.

Grillby stroked a hand down sans' spine, heating up as he went. Sans cursed and arched up, panting harder. For a skeleton with no lungs, he sure was out of breath...

Grillby leaned down, letting a tongue of fire lick at those delicious ribs. Sans shrieked, grabbing his husband's head. “GRILLBY!”

Grillby hummed against the rib, licking as he went down. Soon he was at sans' pelvis, and with a bit of stroking, the magic came together, forming an ectovag. Grillby hummed before diving in and eating sans' out, making his husband babble and yank slightly on his 'hair'. Grillby knew he was close, but they weren't near done.

He got up, sans whining that he wasn't done, and Grillby pressed against sans' entrance, pressing in and going deep.

Sans gasped, and Grillby groaned. He nibbled gently on sans' collarbone, and he flexed his hips up, wrapping his legs around him. “c-come on, please, come on!”

Grillby started to thrust, and they were both so close already. Mainly because it never took them long to cum, and also because they'd been going at this, coming near and closer to the edge for a good hour or so.

Finally, with a cry of each others names, they came, Grillby thrusting in deep and filling the magic appendage, sans gasping out as he tightened and dug his fingers into Grillby's arms.

They panted, small puffs of smoke coming out of Grillby, and he pulled out of sans, who mumbled something about moving.

“That...was nice.”

Sans burst into laughter, smacking Grillby's arm. His voice was slightly cracked as he said, “wow way to woo a guy.”

Grillby grinned, nuzzling against sans' skull. “Good thing we're already married, I don't have to woo you too much.”

sans cackled again. “oh, yeah, caught me there grillz. Good going. As paps would say, you have thoroughly japed me.”

Grillby snickered, and flopped down on the bed besides sans. Sans curled up, shoving his arm beneath Grillby's neck.

“We need a bath.”

“ 'we'?”  
“...you need a bath.”

Sans snorted, burying his his head in the pillow, chuckling.

As Papyrus was going to be gone the rest of the night, they just decided to sleep 'bare bones' (when Grillby said that, sans shot up grinning, “a pun? Oh you have wooed this tired old soul, grillby!” Grillby huffed at him, and tugged him back down). The next morning found a thoroughly rested and fully clothed Grillby and sans nodding along as Papyrus proceeded to tell them about his sleepover, sans interjecting with 'that's so cool bro' and Grillby asking if Undyne found any more recipe books.

Just another day in the Skeleton household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you made it all the way through...hi  
> how was?  
> I've made plenty of *ahem* NSFW things in the past, but these two just never struck me as beings who would just be like sex 24/7 trying to get paps outta the house so they can get at it i mean if you do that's fine and dandy (I like seeing sans tied up oh dears)  
> But not in this story. In this story, they're just more into touching one another, soft and sweetly.  
> And that's fine. To each our own.  
> Hope you like it, hope you read it, and hope you continue reading. :3


	4. Skelepreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is pregnant! Yay!  
> Holy spit, he uses magic for everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO. 1. I am not married, and 2. I am not pregnant, so I don't know what all the issues surrounding being married and having to deal with an unexpected pregnancy would be, beyond money problems, having been together for x amount of time, and room...and maybe physical/emotional/mental issues that arise from this.
> 
> This being that sans is mostly canon depressed, but that's from the resets which haven't happened yet. Are they? HAHAHAAHAH yeah. Is he going to be depressed and want to give up? Possibly. I haven't gotten that far.
> 
> Will this affect their relationship with each other and the baby? YES. And I want to just continue to explore that sort of. Yes eventually they make it to the surface. Yes the baby will be born on the surface. But for now...it's about to be a series of Groundhog days for sans and Grillby.

It started out slowly. First sans was being just a bit lazier than normal (which Grillby hadn't even noticed, until Papyrus asked if sans was sick, as he hadn't even tried to make a pun when Annoying Dog stole the ladle!). Grillby questioned his husband, but sans was just as confused as him. “I'm not sure, grillz. Just tired, I guess?”

They brushed it off. Then poured mustard on spaghetti, making Papyrus gasp in shock and disgust...but sans still ate it.

That was kind of odd. But then again, sans made a pun and Papyrus shrieked in anger, so it seemed all okay.

Then Papyrus left for patrol and well...sans basically tackled Grillby to the bed. Even after they were done (Grillby making sans pant and whine with each touch) sans didn't know what came over him. “i dunno. I just...” He shrugged, rubbed Grillby's shoulder idly.

Grillby hummed, rubbing up and down sans' spine. “If it gets worse, we can always call Alphys.” sans wanted to fight over that, mainly because as a skeleton he didn't GET sick, and for some reason that also made him want to cry? What even.

But sans agreed. If it got worse, he'd go see Alphys about it.

It got worse.

Sans liked to make pranks 'through time and space' as Papyrus would say. Not even Grillby knew how he did it. But for some reason, he was on the roof, having ran from Papyrus after his latest prank. The skeletons chased each other around, sans doing his 'hehehehe' while Papyrus shrieked about picking up his sock.

Grillby just sighed, watching on. “Come on you two, it's time to-”

sans slid on the edge, his grin dropping as he dropped. Usually, sans' magic would activate, and he'd do this swing motion in the air, grin bright and eye blue, and would wink with a 'hey grillz'.

Usually.

But Grillby watched with a growing horror as sans' magic never activated, and Papyrus screamed before his own blue magic activated, catching sans right before he smacked into the ground, which would have in the best of plans, would have merely reduced his 1 HP to .01.

In any other, it would have killed him.

Grillby dropped the groceries and ran to sans, who was let gently on the ground by his brother and shaking, definitely not from the cold. As Grillby held him close, Papyrus jumping down from the roof himself to check on sans, he heard sans gulp and say, “let's visit alphys.”

Grillby helped him up, and Papyrus swooped in, near tears asking if sans was SURE he was okay. With a shaky, “yeah b-bro, just fine”, Grillby managed to get the two brothers inside. Sans sat sedately on the couch as Papyrus made him some soup in the kitchen. Grillby managed to pull sans into his lap, holding his hand. “...your magic's not working.”

“i noticed.”

Grillby hummed, rubbing a thumb over sans' hand. “What do you think...?”

sans shrugged, pupils dark. It really startled his husband if he hadn't made a pun at all. “not sure. I. I don't even...i can feel my magic, I just can't reach it?” He made a small fist and flexed it. Nothing happened. He groaned, and burrowed into his husband. “it probably has something to do with all this exhaustion...and weird eating.”

Grillby let out a nervous crackling laugh, before sighing. “Probably. Do you want to go today or...?”

sans shook his head. “nah. Paps said she and undyne were having something, and I don't wanna get in the middle.”

Grillby nodded, and Papyrus burst into the living room, a bowl of steaming soup. “BROTHER I HAVE BROUGHT HEALING SOUP!”

sans smiled at Papyrus. “thanks bro. You're so cool.” He took the bowl and supped on it, gulping it down as if he hadn't eaten in quite a while.

Papyrus shifted in place, looking nervous. “BROTHER...”

sans looked over at Papyrus who had sat on the couch, nervously fidgeting. “yeah...?”

“UM. IT WAS NOT OUR ROUGHHOUSING THAT CAUSED YOUR FALL? I AM SORRY BROTHER, I AM AWFUL I SHOULD NEVER HAVE CHASED YOU ONTO THE ROOF!” He burst into tears, and honestly Grillby kind of wanted to chuckle. Someone saying they never should have chased you onto the roof was an odd statement, but he didn't because Papyrus was his sweet brother in law and he never wanted to hurt his feelings.

Sans shook his head, putting the soup down and patting Papyrus' hand. “nah bro. I'm probably just sick or something. But maybe no pranks for a while, deal?”

“DEAL!” and with that, Papyrus lifted sans up and hugged him. Sans chuckled, and patted Papyrus' skull. “alright, lemme get back to eating, can't let your soup go to waste.”

So sans finished his soup, and with several reassurances Papyrus went off to do the rest of his patrol while Grillby and sans tried to figure out what was wrong. 

He didn't feel nauseous but he did want to eat weird things (in fact, he kinda wanted some burnt toast with that soup, and Grillby gave him a weird look). He felt weird, emotionally, but also like he had eaten a bit too much. There was an odd weight in his chest, he did get really turned on faster than usual with Grillby (which he admitted with a blush, but Grillby merely chuckled and hugged him), but also like he could sleep for about a month?

There were too many symptoms, and sans was too tired and exhausted to figure it out. As Grillby had locked up the restaurant beforehand, he and sans sat on the couch, cuddling, and watched MTT television. 

Eventually, night fell, and Papyrus came back. After another round of nervous questioning if he really was feeling alright (in which sans promised to read three story books to Papyrus just to show he forgived him, and only managed one and a half before his brother was snoring), they were all set to go to bed...until...

Sans tugged up his hoodie, the weirdest feeling around his 'belly'. Grillby dropped something, which made sans turn around. “what?”

“Sans...”

sans looked down at himself, 'blinking'. Oh. 

There in the light blue magic field of his stomach, where swirls of light blue and some light orange (Grillby's magic?) moved and pulled, was an upside-down heart pulsing away happily.

“oh.”

Grillby wrapped an arm around sans, already seeing the impeding panic attack. “sans, sans it's alright.”

“grillby I almost FELL today!” sans took in a breath, which he didn't need, and Grillby saw-of all things-tears appear in his husband's eyes. “i-i almost...i...i gotta sit down.”

Grillby helped sans lay on the bed, taking deep breaths, giving him a glass of water. Now they sat, facing each other, both gazes focused on the tiny pulsing heart. According to the combined knowledge of what they knew, sans wasn't too far along actually. That was why he didn't see anything, because the soul itself was building slowly.

Sans sighed. “um. so. Surprise?”

Grillby nodded, breathing evenly. “...thank you?”

sans burst into laughter, bending over as much as he could, nearly crying in laughter. “oh asgore...is this bad? I don't think it is, but I feel like it is?!”

“Sans, calm down.” Grillby took sans' hands in his, entwining them, and gently pulling sans closer. Sans took a few deep breaths, rubbing one of their combined hands across his sockets to clear the tears. “so...what do we do? I mean...wasn't like we were planning on it...”

Which was true. They were happily married for 5 years, and even though everyone jested that Papyrus was enough for them or that they'd never get around to having kids.

It's not like they weren't bad off. With Grillby's restaurant, Papyrus' Royal Guard patrol, and sans' many jobs, they were okay. Not rich like most people wanted or believed that everyone should be, but well off enough they could splurge on things every so often. They didn't exactly have the room, but sans and Grillby's room was big enough for a crib for a while (not to mention, Papyrus might love to share his race car bed!).

They were also pretty well into their marriage. They were secure enough that they both knew they loved each other. Really the only question was, did they want children?

So Grillby asked his husband, and sans shrugged. “never really thought about it I guess. But hey, a mini me and mini you might be cute~” he winked at Grillby, who chuckled with a puff a smoke coming out. That's true. “what about you?”

Grillby tilted his head, thinking. “I'm...not sure. Not to say a child wouldn't be welcome, just that I am unsure of how to feel.”

sans made an agreeing noise, nodding. “well...we can...sleep on it, I guess.”

Grillby agreed, and together they finished getting ready for bed, Grillby curling around sans and sans dozing off instantly.

The next day, before Papyrus left, sans managed to get him to sit on the couch. “WHAT IS WRONG BROTHER? IS THIS ABOUT WHEN YOU FELL?” He shifted nervously on the couch, whining slightly. “BECAUSE-”

“no paps, it's not about that.” sans paused. “well, sort of.”

Papyrus was very confused as Grillby sat down next to sans, and they held hands. Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets. “IS THIS ABOUT 'ADULT THINGS' AGAIN? BECAUSE IT WAS JUST AS GROSS THE FIRST TIME YOU EXPLAINED IT, BROTHER.”

sans blushed and waved his hands around as Grillby burst into laughter. “wha-no paps! What?! Well...kind of? No!”

Papyrus was very, very, very confused. “THEN...WHAT IS IT ABOUT?”

sans blushed blue a bit deeper, and Grillby cleared his throat slightly. “Papyrus...sans is pregnant.”

A high-pitched squeal that only the dogs could have heard happened, and Papyrus yanked sans into his arms. “BROTHER THIS IS WONDEROUS NEWS! OH NO SHOULD I BE HUGGING YOU?!” He held sans out at arms length, dangling sans in the air. “WHEN WILL THEY BE BORN? WILL I GET TO CARRY THEM AROUND ON MY PATROLS?!”

sans snorted and Grillby choked on his breath. “ah, paps, the baby might be a little...little for all that. You'd have to wait. But uh, sure why not. Also, hugging's not bad.” He made grabby hands at Papyrus. “come on paps, let's hug it out.”

Papyrus narrowed his sockets. “WAS THAT...A PUN??? OH WELL, NOTHING CAN RUIN THIS DAY!” He hugged sans close, and sans gave Grillby a sneaky thumbs up. Grillby snorted again.

“Well Papyrus, we'll have to think some things out. Where the baby will sleep” which he and sans had decided, for a while at least, the crib and infant would stay in the bedroom with them, “how to help sans out, and so on.”

Papyrus gasped and stuck sans out at arms length...again. “OH YES BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ASSIST YOU IN ANY WAY I AM ABLE!”  
sans looked at his little brother with stars in his eyes. “you're so cool bro.”

“OF COURSE I AM! AND SO WILL THE BABY! NOW...ER...WHAT DO WE DO FIRST???”

Grillby cleared his throat, trying to mask his laughter. Honestly, sans had had another small panic attack this morning about telling his brother, but obviously this was going wonderful. “Well, you should ask sans how he feels.”

Papyrus twisted his head to his brother. “BROTHER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WISH TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!”

“...hungry a bit. For spaghetti-” another high-pitched squeal, “...and...wood?” sans' eye sockets furrowed, before Grillby raised his hand a bit. “My mother often craved wood to burn, and rarely pieces of coal.”

“i'm not eating coal.”

“HOW WOULD SANS BURN WOOD?”

Grillby chuckled again. “I could, no worry. No idea on how you'd eat it though.”

sans grinned at them both. “no worries, I don't necessarily-”

“SANS!”

“have the stomach for it.”

“SANS HOW COULD YOU, YOU ARE CORRUPTING THE YOUTH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I want the baby to look. I may go with how I imagine babies get made/born/exist (through magic from the 'carrier') so the baby may be a skeleton, but with echoes of fire magic?
> 
> Unsure.
> 
> Here we go though! :D


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby's been having nightmares? Sans has had them longer.  
> Sans has a break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOTTA GO TO BED MY GOODNESS MY WRIST HURTS  
> hi  
> So I read this comic, where sans has this huge nightmare that Chara kills Papyrus. Of course, we as the players KNOW it's just a reset, and so does sans, but it being portrayed as a nightmare is delicious  
> because  
> if you tell someone 'i think I relived this day' then they'd look at you weird yea, but if you said you had nightmares of everyone dying  
> well people start calling you crazy  
> YOU start calling you crazy  
> Sans has issues with all of this  
> WARNING. WE ALL KNOW WHAT CONSISTS OF A RESET.  
> WELL. DEATH IS WHAT DOES IT. It is NOT graphic but it's basically known who dies.  
> PLEASE if any of this chapter bothers you, do not read it, I didn't want that. This is to set the basis of sans mistrusting attitude towards the human at the beginning, then when Frisk DOES free them, how he and Grillby still wait for the day they 'wake up'

A couple months passed by, sans taking it as easy as he could (read: sleeping and napping more than usual, and pranks had lessened) and Papyrus joyfully helping out as much as he could, when it started happening.

Grillby had a nightmare. He wasn't sure what it was about, just that it created a general sense of unease over his body. 

Grillby concentrated so much on these odd nightmares, that he nearly failed to notice sans wasn't sleeping right. He nearly fell asleep in his bowl of oatmeal, and Papyrus had lectured about the importance of breakfast before bounding out the door.

Grillby gently asked if sans wanted him to stay today, but with a negative answer, he was out the door and to the restaurant.

Grillby was on edge all day, not easing at all until he made it back to their house. Sans looked like he would fall asleep any minute, but trying to stay awake as much as he could.

The sleeplessness wasn't good for the baby.

The baby had grown slightly, sans' belly glowing under his shirt and pulsing. The slight curve he had to it caused his shirt to tighten slightly, but for now everything still fit. Sans was gently smoothing his hand over the infant, still just a tiny upside down soul.

Sans groaned as Grillby flopped onto the couch beside him, loosening his tie. “hey grillz. Long day?”

Grillby shrugged, but before he could answer, Papyrus was bouncing into the house, already setting out his spaghetti ingredients and shouting about how his day went.

With a few affirmative noises from the tired couple on the couch, they all sat at the table and ate-well, sans smeared mustard on it and Papyrus had charred the meatballs for him-then they were all getting ready for bed.

Sans read Papyrus a new book they found at the Garbage dump, “Baby's Day Out”, and halfway through the younger skeleton was knocked out, snoring.

Somehow sans made it to the bed, a bit wary of trying to sleep tonight. Grillby curled his hand over the small bump in sans' belly, while sans burrowed into him. “night, grillz.”

“Good night Sans.”

And with that, they fell asleep uneasily.

 

Sans was trying to reason with his husband, who had blocked the Fire Exit of the bar. “let me out, grillby!”

Grillby shook his head. “No, Sans! I refuse to let you out there, while that-that THING is out there.”

sans tried to make himself more intimidating, which was hard when he was shorter than his husband and a few months pregnant. “i have to check on papyrus! We don't know where he's at!”

Grillby paused, loosening his arms, and that was all sans needed. He threw himself out the door to his husband's shock, and tried to ignore his yelling as sans put something in front of the door to keep him from leaving. “i'm sorry grillby...”

he rubbed where his soul was, and where the new one rested. “i can't see you die, too.”

With that, sans quickly jumped into the Riverperson's boat, and without the traditional 'tra la la', they were off.

He arrived at the Judgment Hall well before the human. He knew what happened to Papyrus. He'd seen this over...and over...and over...

sans dully shuffled his way behind a pillar, waiting. His hand gently massaged against his belly. The small soul was quivering slightly in fear, as they always tended to during this part. “i'm so sorry. Sometimes, I wish you had glued onto Grillby. Would've made things easier, heh.”

He leaned his head back, blinking away tears. “maybe...maybe it's some sort of punishment? I mean...i thought I did alright raising papyrus...” He wiped at his sockets with his jacket sleeve. “i guess not. Fate's telling me I can't raise any kid, I guess.”

sans sniffed, the baby pulsing slight hunger and a bit of fear. “yeah, I know kiddo. Wish I coulda seen you first. I bet you'd take after your dad. He's amazing. So's your uncle. He's....really cool, kid. Trust me.”

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Here we go again.

Fortunately, even though he couldn't use his magic, he could still summon bones. They were a protective thing, and for some reason even most monsters didn't know, carriers could still summon basic protective weapons. It was useful in this battle, especially as his Gaster Blasters were considered basic weapons.

However...he was so tired. The human had gotten to the point where sans just didn't let him have a turn...and he fell asleep...

by this point, sans would all of a sudden wake up, sweating, curled protectively in Grillby's arms. He hadn't woken up shouting yet, but he had woke up crying a few times.

Maybe this time, when he woke up, he'd finally tell Grillby about what's keeping him up at night.

*Slash*

Sans jumped to the side. “hah. Missed m-”

Instead of another slash, the humand-Chara-brought the hilt of the knife straight onto his skull. He was knocked out, and fell onto his side.

When sans woke up again, he kind of hoped he had died, just so he could wake up and spend a good day with his husband and brother. But instead, he had his arms bound and was being dragged through the snow by a human...by Chara.

“wh-what?” sans panted out. He was at .4 HP. Dang. So close.

Chara giggled, that ugly giggle that was high-pitched and cruel. “Sans, you are just so much fun to battle! I can't tell you how many times we've done this!”

No, not even sans knew the answer to that. He tried to struggle, but the pain in his head made him quit real fast. 

“But you see, I've battle every monster down here...”

Chara shoved him up so he was kneeling with his arms bound to his side, head tilted up to see...

“Except...that bartender that you seem oh so fond of! Hello...GRILLBY.”

Grillby stood in the middle of Snowdin, not but five quick strides away from sans, with a circle of ash around him, the Fire Exit door nothing but a ball of melted metal. Sans wanted to wince. Grillby was beyond mad.

Chara smirked, and tapped the knife against sans' shoulder. “Hello there!”

Grillby shouted and tossed a fireball at Chara, who ducked right behind sans. “YOU! Let him go NOW!”

Chara giggled, and sans tried to free himself slowly. “No I don't think so. He's pretty powerful, you know.” 

Sans panted, his exhaustion hitting him pretty fierce. “And like I said, I want to battle EVERYONE. And to do that...”

Chara slid the knife between the plates in sans' neck, using his hold on the crack in sans' skull to yank it back. Sans flicked his pupils to look at Grillby, his gaze saying so much.

'I'm sorry'  
“I need...”  
'Please'  
“to make YOU...”  
'I love you'  
“mad!”

'I'll see you so-'

*slice*

sans woke up with a scream, his hand batting away a fiery hand, gasping back tears. Grillby yanked sans to him, and at first sans fought as hard as he could, before all fight fell out of him, sobbing into his husband's chest. 

“i'm sorry, i'm sorry, so sorry, g-grillby”

Grillby shushed him, rocking them both. His own form of tears, drops of hot liquid, had slid down his face, and he was trying to regulate his breathing. “Sans, I'm so sorry, I tried, I-I couldn't-”

They both kept mumbling apologies and tried to reassure each other. Soon sans' tears slowed down, but he still hiccuped so often, while Grillby rubbed at sans' belly, feeling through the small link in their magic that the baby was very upset by all this.

“Sans. Are you okay?”

sans went to nod, then changed his mind and shook his head, burying his face in Grillby's neck. He had on a big shirt of Grillby's, one that smelt of burgers and grease and Papyrus didn't like too much but sans loved it.

Grillby shifted them so he could lean back, still holding sans in his lap. “What do you need?”

sans thought about it, before leaning back a bit, whispering. “i...i gotta see about paps. Please grillby. I need to make sure he's okay.”

Grillby nodded. “Of course. Do you want me to...?” He shifted his arms, and sans nodded. Grillby lifted his small husband, and was grateful he always wore pajama pants at night, as they made their way silently out into the hallway.

Sans had once admitted that Papyrus could sleep through anything. Grillby had doubted it but one time, the whole Underground had an earthquake. Papyrus slept right through it, and asked why all their stuff had fallen when he woke up.

Soon they were both standing in the doorway of the younger skeleton. He was snoring peacefully with a sleep hat on, bunny slippers poking out from the covers. Sans shifted, and Grillby let him down. They both approached Papyrus, and sans tucked him back in.

Papyrus mumbled something, opening one socket. “NYEH...S-SANS? WHAT'S WRONG?”

“nothing bro, go back to sleep. Just checking on you.”

Papyrus mumbled something, then flung out an arm and hugged sans to him. “NYEEEH...A COOL NIGHTTIME HUG THEN. NIIIIGHT.” With that, Papyrus let sans go, and fell back asleep.

Sans chuckled, rubbing his belly gently as he and Grillby left the room. “paps is so cool huh?”

“Indeed. ...tea?”

“please.”

So they sat in the kitchen, sans sipping tea that had chamomile and some mint in it with their blanket wrapped around him. Grillby convinced him to sit on the couch and they cuddled and talked. 

The nightmares had been happening these past few days, and it was the same: Papyrus would greet the human, get...dusted (at this sans choked up slightly, and wouldn't mention his brother in the nightmares again), then sans would try to stop the human...and well. The same. 

Grillby tightened his hold on sans at that. “The nightmare changed.”

“...yeah. The little...mm.” sans patted his belly. “cover your ears kiddo, mom's a bit mad at the human.” he chuckled.

Grillby let out a soft laugh, before entwining their hands on sans' belly. “I...I went a bit berserk, right after...”

“...oh?”

“The human didn't survive. I don't even think the soul survived after all those flames.”

“mm.”

sans shifted, resting his head on Grillby's shoulder. “i...i'm tired of these nightmares grillby.” Grillby hadn't had as many as sans, or if he did, he certainly didn't remember them. 

“I'm sorry, love.”

sans sniffed, rubbing the sleeve of his shirt across his sockets, keeping their hands entwined. “i just, I want it to stop. I just want it to stop.” sans started sobbing, shaking slightly, and Grillby tried to calm him down, but all he could do was rub and stroke over sans' belly and spine, humming slightly.

Grillby smoothed a kiss over sans' skull. “How about, tomorrow, we all take a day off? We can sit and watch MTT movies with Papyrus, and maybe cook with him, and maybe it'll do us all a world of good.”

sans sniffed, hiccuping. “y-yeah, that s-sounds great, grillz.” sans sniffed, coughing slightly. Grillby stretched out on the couch, moving sans so he was laying on the inside, backbone to the back of the couch, belly being safely protected by his husband. 

“Let's sleep now. I think maybe we'll sleep a bit better down here, just for tonight.”

sans nodded, hiding his face in Grillby's chest, as his shaking decreased slightly. He didn't want to sleep, but knew it was something he had to do.

So he dozed off, feeling the warmth of his husband encircling him, while Grillby tried to stay awake, stroking sans' skull, before he too dozed off.

(Papyrus was, at first, suspicious that sans was merely making them all lazybones by trying to get them to skip work, but when sans didn't even attempt to make a joke, instead looking down at his lap and mumbling out a 'morning paps', he immediately agreed that yeah the patrol can wait another day. 

He picked out four good movies, and settled down on the ground in front of the couch. Sans leaned over, clunking their skulls together, and watched the movie silently with Paps and Grillby. By the last bit of the second movie, he'd gotten out of whatever had made him so upset, and was gingerly trading puns with Grillby, chuckling wetly when even Papyrus gave one before groaning loudly.

He sat on the chair in the kitchen as he watched his husband and his brother cook lasagna together, and sans let out a sigh. Yeah, he needed this day. It was so much better than the night.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus makes everything better even though he doesn't know it.  
> Yes sans has reservations about keeping his baby now, due to all these resets.  
> How many? Grillby thinks he's only had 10 nightmares. Oh Asgore it's so much more than that.  
> So. Much. More.  
> But this one was the FIRST time that sans was used as...bait? because we all were just a tiny disappointed we couldn't fight Grillby.
> 
> Grillby fights dirty btw. VERY.
> 
> Um. That should be it. Oh sans calls himself 'Mom' because my idea is that whoever carries is the 'carrier' or 'mom' but they don't have to call themselves that, but I think sans kinda likes being called Mom...IDK.
> 
> Um. Any questions just shoot it in the comments! I'll be online tomorrow BYE FRIENDS


	6. The Human Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SPED UP I GUESS BUT IT'S ALSO 7 PAGES AHAHAHA  
> *inhales* oh my fingers.  
> So uh!  
> Yeah so think about it. Someone practically kills everyone you love then you, then uses you as BAIT...  
> I'd not forgive them either.  
> Well...seeing as they ARE a kid...I think it would take an extremely long time.  
> Anyway...this is NOT the end! There shall be more! After all, Sans is still pregnant ;)

When Sans first-third, fifth, is this the 120th time?-meets the human, he's very wary. He pulls down his jacket a bit, covering his now nearly fourth month pregnant belly. He's had dreams-or were they real?-where he's seen this same human over and over. They always have dust on them, and they have a knife.

But this time(?), there is no dust. Instead, when sans holds out his hand, he gets a little giggle when the whoopee cushion does its job.

That's never happened. It scares sans. There's a saying, something about how someone would rather the demons they know than the ones they don't.

Sans has never felt the same way until now. He'd rather a killer. He knows what to do with a killer. He knows what HAPPENS.

But now? He doesn't. The human plays along with Papyrus-who had kind of chewed him out for leaving his post when he shouldn't be moving around a lot-and does his puzzles and tells him he cooks great spaghetti, which makes his brother so, so happy.

He doesn't know what to do.

He doesn't know if he should ask the kid. It doesn't seem to look like the kid knows anything. But just as a precaution, when the kid talks to him before heading into Snowdin, he gives him a pretty good bit of advice.

“if you have to fight my brother? D o n ' t.”

A+ Advice there. 

But the kid...they just. Nod. Like they've known all the time they were going to be told that.

He goes to Grillby. He curls up under the bar, behind it where Grillby works and only he can see. He's done this ever since his husband had the restaurant. He told him sometimes, it's just a nice place to be. It's comforting, and sans himself doesn't understand why he feels the need to do so.

Grillby just nods, tells him to just inform him if sans has to go down there so he won't run into him.

Grillby now just bends over, and laces their fingers together, giving him a bit of assurance that he's there. It doesn't take long for sans to crawl free from the place, even though he really shouldn't do that anymore. Their child is making it difficult to squeeze in tight places (hah, that sounded dirty...he'd tell it to Grillby later) and even worse, he wasn't sure he should be anymore. It might do...something to the infant.

So sans had Grillby help him up, gave a quick kiss to his smoking hot husband (hey another one!) and winked before walking back to their house. He felt...uneasy. This was the point in his dreams/nightmares where he'd find the scarf in the middle of the path after having searched the entire house over.

But...this was different. When he went in, he heard his brother's laughter and tiny soft giggles. “paps?”

Papyrus gasped, and stuck his head out of the kitchen. “SANS! I FOUND A HUMAN! AND WE FOUGHT BUT OBVIOUSLY I WON BUT I CAN'T TAKE THEM TO UNDYNE! THEY LIKE SPAGHETTI!”

Oh. That was...”that's so cool bro, i'm happy for you.”

Papyrus grinned and blushed slightly. “THEY HAVE ALSO STATED THAT THEY WILL BE MY FRIEND, RIGHT HUMAN?” The kid came out of the kitchen, flouring covering them everywhere, along with a few clumps of tomato sauce. They gave a thumbs up and a grin.

...this day was just making his head do somersaults. “that's so great bro. Hey, i'll head upstairs for a nap, call me when it's ready.”

With a shout of agreement, and a warning to not fall down the stairs, he made his way to his room. He peeked down before going inside, just to see what the kid would do, but all the human did was turn around, waving a wooden spoon around and making airplane noises.

This was way too freaky, and he felt his breathing speed up.

Okay. It's okay. It's probably okay. The baby, feeling stress, had sent up a confused feeling through their link, before pulsing wary happiness, as if to say 'I'm okay so you must be okay!'

Sans let out a soft laugh, rubbing the side of his belly, pulling his hoodie off and relaxing on the bed in his shorts and tank top. Okay. Deep breaths. Count to five, so on.

He held a breath slightly, listening just in case Papyrus suddenly stopped talking, but all he heard was 'WOWIE!' and 'FASTER STIRRING!'.

He...wanted to feel that this was a good thing. He did. He really did. But he just...he couldn't.

So he laid down, rubbing circles on the front of his slightly expanded stomach, talking softly as he talked about ideas for names for the baby and how Papyrus would be a great Uncle.

 

Three days. Three days this kid stayed in their home. Grillby, upon coming home, had sparked and expanded his flames. Papyrus, not knowing what was wrong, had said he had met a new friend, “WHO IS HUMAN! THEY LIKE MY SPAGHETTI!”

Grillby had immediately said he was going to get sans to come eat, and went upstairs to talk to his husband.

Sans confirmed it was both the same kid from their nightmares, but also not. The child hadn't killed anyone, he hadn't dusted Papyrus, and he was generally happier? Sans wasn't sure how to feel, and Grillby was confused too. What was stopping this child from just...tearing them all apart?

Apparently, guilt.

The second day, Papyrus said he was going on patrol, “FOR HUMANS NOT YOU, MY FRIEND! OTHER ONES! DANGEROUS ONES!” and the kid, Frisk was their name, had signed, asking if they could talk.

Grillby had sans on the other side of the table and was between them. Sans, on any other day, would've been a bit miffed because just because he had 1 HP didn't mean he liked to be treated like glass, but he couldn't use his magic right now and also couldn't just think about himself.

He rubbed at his stomach as Frisk started signing their story.

They were afraid. The very first monster they had met had attempted to kill them. Then Toriel came along. She was nice, but the Froggit had jumped out of nowhere.

Frisk swung, and dust coated their stick.

Then it just...kept happening. They even sought them out eventually. When they met up with Toriel it was like their mind had come back to them, and they had cried.

Then she wouldn't let them leave. They killed Toriel accidentally.

They reset.

But then...then they killed her again. Because they didn't know how to get past her. Then Flowey scared them again and well...

it was like something took hold after they dusted Toriel. Something cruel and malicious. Something that had been hurt, very badly, and wanted others to hurt as well.

And so Papyrus fell. Frisk wanted to be his friend so very bad, but well, the thing took over and they watched themselves just...

Frisk stopped signing for a minute. Sans wouldn't look at them, and Grillby held his hand gently.

Frisk started again.

When they reached the end, they had control, but someone-Chara-asked if they wanted to rule the world. Not really, they had admitted, but Chara had laughed and laughed before melting...and then Chara took over again.

Reset, and reset, they went over and over. Each time, Chara would ask the same thing. To take over the surface world. Frisk tried to reset, do a true one so that they wouldn't kill anyone but Chara always beat them back.

The last one, the one neither sans nor Grillby could remember, is what caused Frisk to take over. When Chara thought they had killed everyone, they didn't kill Flowey entirely.

So Flowey, with the last of his strength, had taken down his own sibling just so that they could have a better ending.

Frisk hit true reset, and fell down a hole.

“how can we even believe all that?” sans had questioned. It sounded so far-fetched, it would explain the nightmares, but Frisk being good? “i mean, just because you haven't killed yet doesn't mean you will.”

Grillby reluctantly nodded. “I'm sorry, but I do have to agree. It sounds a little...odd, and besides that, we can't exactly trust you.”

That was true. Frisk had nearly broken to pieces when they'd seen what Chara had done to the couple that one reset.

But Frisk raised their hands. 'I can free the monsters.'

sans snorted. “sure kid.”

Frisk signed out, 'How about a small wager? If I free you all...then you should trust me. I'll never reset, because I can't reach the button anymore, but if I can't then you can feel free to hate me.'

sans nodded. “already do, but hey if you manage it, sure.”

Grillby hummed, tilting his head, then agreed. If Frisk freed them all, then Grillby and sans would trust them to not reset. They wouldn't forgive Frisk, which if Frisk had to be honest they wouldn't forgive themselves either, but hopefully they would learn to trust each other on the surface.

Frisk folded their arms on the table and nodded.

Grillby went to work, with sans following him, before sans himself went off to his post.

Papyrus had run by to inform sans that the human had left. “what? Already?”

Papyrus whined, nodding sadly. “YES! WELL THEY ATE SPAGHETTI WITH ME, THEN SAID THAT THEY HAD SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO DO! I TOLD UNDYNE TO COME OVER SO THAT SHE WOULDN'T SEE THEM. OH, I MISS THEM ALREADY!”

sans snorted softly so his brother wouldn't hear, before nodding. “sorry bro. Maybe they'll be back.”

They wouldn't. Instead, sans, Grillby and Papyrus would watch in shock on MTTTV as Frisk would do weird puzzles and traps. To be honest, sans thought they'd snap and swing a knife eventually, but all Frisk did was giggle and dance on the platforms, used a jetpack and made airplane noises, and a whole host of other things.

This kid was something else.

Sans made his way to his hotdog spot in Hotland, napping before opening one eye to see the kid standing in front of him. “...what?”

'Hotdog?' Frisk signed. 

Sans dug out a 'dog and gave it to Frisk, before noticing...”hey your pockets are full. Where you gonna stick it?”

Frisk looked thoughtful, before pointing at their head.

Sans placed the 'dog on their head. “heh. That's...pretty funny.”

Frisk asked for another.

Soon Frisk had 29 'dogs on their head. How you may ask? It's a secret, sans would say. Or, you know, magic.

“woah, kid, 29 'dogs is fine, but who does 30? that's enough for me.”

Frisk giggled, and tried to balance them all very seriously. They fell and sans burst into laughter at how Frisk looked so surprise that this hadn't worked.

“oh man that was good kid!”

Frisk grinned, and waved goodbye. Sans caught himself waving back.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, the kid had made it to the Judgment Hall. 

Sans gave his spiel about being judged, and to approach, before he paused. “you know kid, we usually fight here...and some of the time you won. But uh...”

Sans walked a little closer. “you didn't gain any LOVE. You gained love. That's pretty important, kid-”

The human darted forward and wrapped their arms around him. Sans sucked in a breath, almost afraid the kid would stab a knife in his back or...but it was just a hug, from a kid who had made a pretty bad decision and was making up for it.

Frisk's shoulders shook and sans patted their back gently, carefully loosening the tight hold on him. The infant sent happy waves up at him, happy to feel someone hugging them. Sans chuckled. “hey kid...it'll be fine. If you can't free us or if you can, s'not like we know what the surface is like.”

Frisk let go, wiping their eyes and sniffling while they signed. 'It's nice. And green. And the wind is nice and it's big.'

That sounded...really interesting. But sans tried not to get his hopes up. He shrugged. “alright, sounds good. You go on, go talk to asgore. Maybe he can help.”

Frisk nodded, and off they trotted. Sans stood there a minute, before talking out loud. “you'd like having fresh air, and big spaces to play in, would you baby?” The baby, just knowing it was being talked to, sent happy waves and rolled around.

Sans hummed. What a dream to have.

Before he could leave however, a goat monster ran past, muttering about having to save at least ONE child. Sans blinked, then sighed. Well, best go see what THAT'S about.

And...that's all he remembers, really. He remembers his brother appearing, and Undyne and Alphys and Mettaton of all people, and Grillby had showed up on Papyrus' request...and...

something happened. They had blacked out. When they came to, they were all on the ground, Undyne jumping to her feet as the others rubbed their heads and looked around. Sans had to tug on his husband's outstretched hand, wobbling in place as Undyne and Papyrus shouted out threats to whoever knocked them out.

Frisk waved, then motioned to the right.

The barrier, the pulsing thing that had kept them back...was gone. Frisk had in their arms a pot and a very nervous looking flower. 'You're free, see?' they signed, and started to walk onto the surface.

Papyrus swung around to look at sans, stars in his eyes. “SANS! THE SURFACE!...WHAT'S IT LIKE?”

sans chuckle. “why not go find out bro?”

Papyrus gasped, “I SHALL!” and off he ran, chased by Undyne who shouted, “NOT BEFORE ME!” Alphys nervously went after them, Toriel and Asgore trailing behind looking very shocked.

Sans looked up at his husband, shrugging. “hey...this never happened before has it?”

Grillby shook his head slowly. “Not to my knowledge. Want to...go have a look?” He extended his hand, and sans took it.

They found everyone on a cliff, looking off at the sun. It was warm, the wind was blowing nicely, and the baby sent out reluctantly happy pulses, just knowing that whatever it was felt like their dad, warm and nice.

Sans rubbed his belly, and everyone watched as the sun rose. Asgore asked Frisk to be their Ambassador, which they agreed to, and agreed to go cooking with Papyrus sometime.

Frisk leaned around to gently pull at sans' other hand. “hm? Kid? What's up?”

Frisk tuged him and sans followed, very wary.

Soon they were a bit aways from the others. Not too far, but far enough the others wouldn't hear them. Frisk held out their hand, the other signing, 'Hold my hand?'

sans took the hand. All of a sudden, a grid came up, eliminating the forest and sun. He looked around, a bit scared but not willing to admit it, when he noticed...three orange rectangles.

One of them was too high for the child to reach.

Frisk reached out, and pressed SAVE. It flickered, then went back into position. And before sans' eyes, the dreaded RESET button cracked in two, splintered...then burst into pieces.

They stared at the pieces on the ground, before Frisk turned to sans, signing, 'if something ever happens, you'll never have to wake up back in the Underground. I'll save as often as possible, but it won't ever happen again.'

sans pulled Frisk into a hug, not able to speak on how happy he was for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT THE END. MORE TO COME.
> 
> To come yell at me for more chapters or request cute baby shenanigans, hit me up at sassyhail.tumblr.com  
> Yoooo


	7. PTA And Massages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for that oh so important PTA meeting  
> massages are had  
> everyone's happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAH this took forever.  
> My other story will be updated soon!   
> Um. On an opposing note: baby. I need ideas. I think whoever carries the child, they'd take after the 'mother', so skeleton=skeleton. HOWEVER. If Grillby 'fed' the baby, they'd have fire attributes, which if he fed them more 'magic' than sans, the skeleton portion would phase out and they'd be a full fire baby.
> 
> SO THE QUESTION IS.  
> Fire baby? Skeleton baby? A somewhat mixture?  
> Ideas are needed friends!

After they make it to the surface, Frisk somehow manages to convince at least most of the world that yeah they weren't monstrous beings out for blood. They were still MONSTERS of course, just not aiming to kill anyone.

Soon, Frisk has the mayor, then the President, the UN to agree that yes these creatures that had been beaten by humanity were in need of some help, and they were able to gain housing and help with food and other supplies.

It also kind of helped that their currency was gold. Humans went gaga over it, who knew?

Which actually worked out in their favor. Undyne and Alphys found a pretty good place near a lab,w ho had asked Alphys her theory in some kind of thing-Undyne wasn't listening, but suffice it to say, Alphys now had her own little fan group who followed her around with clipboards and thanked her over and over...which Undyne had boasted over to the others that HER girlfriend did that!

Alphys, of course, shyfully backed away, but turns out science also took her out of her stuttering, so even though none of them-except perhaps sans-knew what she was saying, it was clear she was arguing with a passion only Anime could bring about.

Sans kept his promise and got Papyrus a convertible, which only cost like 5 G, these humans were cheapos. Sans chuckled as Papyrus nearly swung him around, but instead gently hoisted him up to hug him. “THANK YOU BROTHER! COME, LET US GO DOWN THE HIGHWAY!”

“kay bro.”

They drove to Undyne and Alphys' house, which was down the road from their new one. Amazingly, Papyrus had driven a fairly shaky 20 mph. Sans, at first, thought it was just him, but when Undyne had happily hopped in for a 'spin', turns out the two fierce guards weren't so confident in their driving abilities.

Papyrus still appreciated the vehicle, and slowly grew accustomed to it. He still kept his race car bed, however. It wouldn't have been Papyrus if he hadn't.

They found a pretty spacious place. The kitchen was big enough for his cook of a husband and brother, there were four rooms instead of two, Papyrus got to move everything he wanted into his room and sans and Grillby started souping up one of the rooms for the baby (or rather, Grillby did with Papyrus' help while sans watched, either napping or making puns).

Papyrus found that, while he did want to still be a Royal Guard, what with it being disbanded and all he'd have to settle for best Gym Helper, along with Undyne who was best Gym Coach of the pre-k to 5th graders. Toriel had found a pretty nice school, not too far from where she and Frisk and Flowey (and occasionally, Asgore, who was trying to make nice with Toriel) lived, and they'd quickly accepted her as a teacher. Although sans had said Toriel was a 'tu-toriel master'. That one got a screech from Papyrus and chuckles from Toriel and Grillby. Nice.

Grillby had managed to even get an old building, and with help from the rest of the once regulars, they managed to gut it and make an even BETTER Grillby's, one with a working jukebox! Sometimes Papyrus helped cook, but he still complained about the grease, so Grillby would just chuckle and ignore him.

They had even slowly begun to trust Frisk, enough that they had Frisk and Toriel over, along with Flowey. Flowey, it turned out, was very nervous around everyone, and Frisk had slowly explained that he had had something to do with the RESETS as well, but being killed by his own sibling had broke something in the flower. He still had an attitude, and was very sarcastic, but pretty nice to Frisk-and even Papyrus-so sans let it be.

They were having dinner one evening, a Friday which meant everyone was home, and Toriel asked them to attend a meeting. “A PTA meeting. It's for parents, but I am needing to set up the upcoming semester's schedule. Would you mind dearly, sans, going for me?”

sans squinted. “PTA? That sounds weird. Sure tori, i'll go with the kid.” He ruffled Frisk's hair as the kid had been slowly dozing off to sleep, Flowey already snoring away in his pot at the end of the table.

Grillby perked up slightly. “I'll go as well. I saw a show once, they were allowed to bring food. I'll bring tiny burgers.”

sans perked up, grinning. “so what you're saying is, it'll be a delectable evening?”

Papyrus shouted, “THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!” as the other two adult monsters laughed, sans grinning. “sorry bro, i'll take my 'pun'ishment.”

Papyrus groaned, trying to hide his grin, and they continued to eat, Frisk waking up slightly to finish their Alfredo. 

The next day, Toriel had dropped Frisk off with the two of them. She would keep Flowey with her, mainly because he'd admitted he'd probably bite someone's fingers off if they got close at the meeting. Papyrus had made plans to do his 5k run with Undyne, which was understandable as they did this every Saturday they could. With a jaunty wave to Frisk and a warning to “STOP DEFILING THE YOUTH!” to sans about his puns, he was off.

Sans was on the couch, feet dangling slightly as Grillby was finishing up the burgers. Frisk climbed up beside him, and poked his shoulder. Sans peered at him. “what up, kid? Besides the sky?”

Frisk grinned, before signing, 'Can I touch?'

After a moment of thinking about it, sans shrugged, putting out his hand. “mmkay. Here, gimme your hand.” Frisk grinned, giving sans their hand, and he slowly drew both their hands to his belly. He'd gotten a lot bigger now, so much that some of his shirts had slid up. Sometimes that gave him the irrational feeling of wanting to cry, but he shrugged it off. Now the baby had nearly a physical form, meaning others could feel what sans had for a while: kicks and flips and little hiccups.

The kid grinned as their hand rested on sans' side. After a moment, a sharp kick went against both their hands. The baby wanted them to know they were happy, and to let them sleep! Frisk giggled as sans grinned. “yup. They've been doing it all month almost. Probably longer, but I figured it was the magic moving around.”

Frisk put up their other hand, slowly signing, 'How baby there?'

sans took a deep breath, looked Frisk straight in the eye and said, “magic and ask your mother. Come on, we'll be late ya noodle.” Frisk made a noise, sliding off the couch and following sans who made his way over to Grillby's own vehicle, which was cheaper than Papyrus'? But had more room? Sans didn't understand humans and their pricing. 

After making Frisk buckle up, and sans doing it reluctantly (he didn't like the way it pulled against his belly, and neither did the baby), they were off.

\--- --------------------

“This...is not what I expected.” It was a bunch of moms chattering to each other, some of the kids off in groups. Grillby had set his plate of burgers down, and they were already eaten, only about 3 remaining. “Hm. At least that went well.”

sans pulled himself into a chair, the only way he could relax was slouching back and letting gravity do its thing. “well. Least Frisk's having fun?”

Grillby dropped into a chair next to his husband, shrugging. “I suppose.” he sighed. “I expected violent bursts of arguments and chairs being thrown.”

“...grillby stop watching daytime television.”

“I hear you but I do not take your advice.”

sans snickered as a little girl toddled over to them. She pointed at him. “Baby?!”

sans nodded. “baby.”

She made an odd face, and put her hand up. “I touch?” sans shrugged and led her hand to his stomach, making her giggle at the weird feeling. “Ooh, baby!” And with that, she whirled around and proceeded to go tell her little friends about it.

Grillby chuckled. “That was cute.”

“oh yeah.”

A woman at the front gently tapped her ruler on a podium. She had curled hair, kinda fake looking, and a suit on. Immediately, sans knew he had to pun this woman. Really bad. “Welcome all parents! ...and guardians. This is our PTA and my name is Helen! We will now have our discussion, starting with whether or not to ban soft drinks, then next on the agenda...”

sans groaned, slouching farther as Grillby lit up slightly. He was a better debater than sans had been when they were younger. “i'll just go play with the kiddies.” And with a nod, he was off, kneeling in the middle of a bunch of very curious youngsters who all wanted to see the baby.

It took...a very long time. Grillby had a question and opposing view for nearly everything (“Why should the monkey bars be taken down? It's not a far drop. What's wrong with green beans? We should have more sanitation requirements, I agree, but maybe pure Germ-X around the little ones is a bit extreme...*”) and sans was nearly asleep with the snoring toddlers, and Frisk had wound their way to sans, curled up beside him.

Soon, they were done, everyone was very thankful for it. One lady had approached Grillby, a bit bashful. “I saw how my daughter came up out of nowhere, I am so sorry-”

“No no.” He held up a hand, shaking his head. “It's okay. She's curious. That's always a good thing.”

The woman ducked her head slightly, nodding. “Well, thank you for indulging her, you and your...husband you say?”

“Yes.” Grillby was sure he was a bit brighter at that. Calling sans 'his husband' managed to do that to him.

“Well, you're both sweethearts.” And with a grin, she picked up her child and they were out the door as Grillby waved goodbye. 

Another woman, Helen, came up with a plastic smile on her face. “Ah...Grillby was it?” 

He had turned to gather up the dish he had set out-ah, everyone ate it all, he could make more-and he nodded. “Yes, that's me.”

She made a sniffing noise, looking at what he thought was her brownies. No one had touched them. “Hmph. Guess some people have poor taste.”

He took a deep breath. Okay. That was okay. Not everyone likes hamburgers, Papyrus didn't, he preferred milkshakes. “Alright, Helen.”

Helen twisted her fingers idly in her necklace, mouth still in that plastic smile. “Well, I guess I should make SOME effort in understanding. You and your...husband was it?”

Grillby unclenched on the plate, turning slightly. “Yes. Sans. He's over there.”

She sniffed, muttering before putting on a smile. “Well he's...good with children, it would seem.”

Grillby nodded, flickering slightly. “Sans has always been drawn to children, they're easier to speak to, I suppose.”

Helen gave a small, simpering smile. “Well he's not much more than a child himself, hm? How...height challenged, he is.”

Grillby flared out slightly. “He is an adult, much like the rest of us, Helen.” He crossed his arms, glaring slightly. Across the room, sans had gotten up and was looking over at them a bit confusedly, not exactly hearing what was happening, but his husband didn't look happy either.

Helen shrugged slightly. “Well it's not just that. Those slippers? And honestly, he seems just so lazy...and a little fat too, does he ever exerc-”

He jabbed his finger at her, flames flickering higher. “I can take criticism for my food Helen, but don't let me try and improve that-that mess of a beehive you call hair just because you can't shut your mouth.”

Everyone froze as Helen's jaw slacked down. It was one thing for Papyrus to call his brother lazy, it was more of a joke than anything now, but Helen didn't even KNOW sans, she had no right to assume something she didn't even understand! Sans cackled in the background, holding onto Frisk's shoulder. “you got roasted , helen!”

Grillby saw out of the corner of his eye one man pass some money to a lady who was smirking, and another man had slowly grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Helen blushed, stuttering a bit before 'hmph'ing. “Well I never! Let's go, Timothy!” A child, one of the older ones, darted out after her, and the rest of the room started laughing. The lady who accepted the money slapped Grillby's shoulder. She had a 'biker' look to her with a pretty interesting image of a dragon curling up her bicep. “Hah! That was excellent! Took her down a notch. I'm Tracy.”

Grillby blushed a bit, his flames flickering to purple as his husband and Frisk came over. “heh. Nice one grillby. What'd she even say?”

Grillby grumbled something about it being nothing, and sans shrugged. “if you say so. Pretty funny to see her change color like that.” Frisk signed out that they agreed, but were tired and could they go home now?

Tracy chuckled, her own little girl bouncing over. “Ah. Your son?”

sans shook his head. “their name's frisk, they're toriel's kiddo.”

Tracy nodded. “Ah, that's cool. This is Lilly.” Lilly twirled around, wearing a fluffy dress with bows. “I got a new dress, I get to wear it next week!”

sans chuckled. “it's gonna be 'dress' up day huh?”

Lilly agreed with a grin but Tracey saw the pun in there and chuckled. “Oh, I get it! Anyway, don't wanna keep you guys any longer, and we've gotta get to picking up my hubby, so see you guys next meeting?”

Grillby huffed but sans agreed. Grillby didn't like Helen but turns out most of them didn't, whether it was because she had insulted them at one point or they just didn't agree with her, but sans thought it was hilarious.

They bid Tracey and Lilly a goodbye, Tracey saying she'd pop by his restaurant sometime if his burgers were always that good, and they found themselves at home. They dropped Frisk off to Toriel, who admitted that she wasn't quite finish but didn't want to be separated from Frisk any longer (and Flowey had begrudgingly missed them as well) and sans curled up on the couch, groaning as the pressure was pulled slightly off his backbone. It'd been killing him in the car.

Grillby slipped his shoes off, noting that Papyrus had not yet made it back-probably cooking with Undyne-and flopped onto the couch next to his husband. “Well. That was interesting. Still no throwing chairs...”

“you can throw one next time.”

“Sans don't give me bad ideas.” 

sans cackled, reaching his hand down so he could grab Grillby's and place them both on his belly, humming slightly. “geeze my back hurts. I heard humans throw up a bunch when they're pregnant and a lot of other gross things. Bleh.”

Grillby chuckled, before leaning over and squeezing himself between sans and the couch, drawing their hands up so they were in front of where sans' soul was housed. “Ah, yes I recall reading that somewhere. Something to do with their organs having to shift around. Your back hurts, you said? Massage?”

“please?” he gave a cute look to his husband, who rolled his eyes and chuckled. He dragged up sans' trademark hoodie, kissing his cheek. “Fine, fine. Here, lay still.”

Usually if sans' back hurt, which turned out to be often pregnant or not because things would twist or bend in his backbone what with it being exposed, he'd lay on his front and Grillby would do such wonderful things to his back and he'd drop off to sleep (or in rare cases, they'd have their own little fun together), but he couldn't lay on the baby. So Grillby made due with how they were laying sideways.

First he sneaked his hand under sans' skull, gently pressing his fingers into sans' temple, and sans sighed, relaxing. Grillby's other hand sneaked into the tshirt sans was wearing, starting at the shoulder blade. He heated up his fingertips slightly, the heat snaking in and surrounding the bone. Sans let out a low murmur, and Grillby could tell the child was aware of their father being near, because they pulsed a faint dark orange. He chuckled.

He rubbed in small circles, first one blade then the other. He started at the bones that made up sans' neck, feeling the magic flames wrap around (he at one time, thought they would choke sans, but sans assured him it just felt like he was drinking warm water) and dip into spaces in the bones. He skated his fingers down, following them with his lips, nuzzling and making sure everything was straightened out and there was no stray piece that shouldn't belong, stroking with his thumb when he got down to where the backbone met pelvis.

He brought his hand back up, stroking the ribs from where they met the backbone and out slightly. Sans snored. Grillby chuckled, before leaning up to kiss sans' temple.

They both had a good nap on the couch, before Papyrus came home and decided they should all go out on this “FINE AFTERNOON-HEY ARE YOU TWO BEING LAZYBONES?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Germ X with kids under 8, in my experience, is NOT a good idea at any point because those little beings will stick their fingers in their mouths (like adults won't, right?), but there ARE tasteless and better alternatives.
> 
> Another note: I think human adults would assume sans was *ahem* 'fat' rather than pregnant because they hear 'him' and just...go from there. However I have been around a good bit of kids and they will, most of them, see just a bit of belly on anyone and assume they are pregnant (I put on like 5 pounds and and my sister started cooing about the 'baby'. She was 4 XD ). In this case, they were all correct!
> 
> On the note about Helen calling Sans childish: A friend of mine is about waist-high to me, and I've had many people ask her if she needs someone to call her mom, assuming she was lost. She gets real insulted easily over it (she's got a temper too >> ) and Helen strikes me as the type to condescendingly do it even with knowing said person was about her age.
> 
> Also Grillby watching daytime television in his restaurant when it's slow appeals to me in ways.
> 
> Yeaaah...anyway. Hope you liked it!


End file.
